The present invention relates to 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives and optically active 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives having (a) vasodilating activity based on calcium antagonism and (b) PAF antaognism, and methods of producing the optically active 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives.
Generally it is known that 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives are useful as remedies for diseases of circulatory system such as remedies for ischemic heart disease, cerebral circulatory disease and hypertension, since the 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives have vasodilating activity based on the calcium antagonism thereof.
It has been reported that it is essential that the 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives have a 3,5-diester structure in order that the 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives exhibit the above-mentioned actions.
Representative examples of such 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives are 1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-(2-nitrophenyl)-pyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid dimethyl ester (Generic name: "NIFEDIPINE" as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,627) and 1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-(3-nitrophenyl)pyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid-3-[2-(N-benzyl-N-methylamino)ethyl]ester-5-methyl ester hydrochloride (Generic name: "NICARDIPINE" as described in Japanese Patent Publication 55-45075).
Furthermore, as the conventional methods of producing optically active 1,4-dihydropyridine-3-carboxylate derivatives, there are known, for instance, (a) a method comprising the steps of subjecting 1,4-dihydropyridine-3-carboxylic acid derivatives to optical resolution to obtain optically active 1,4-dihydropyridine-3-carboxylic acid derivatives, (refer to T. Shibanuma et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 28, 2809 (1980)) to 1,4-dihydropyridine-3,5-dicarboxylate derivatives and (b) a method of subjecting diastereomers of 1,4-dihydropyridine-3,5-dicarboxylate derivatives to optical resolution (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 56-36455).
Platelet-activating factor (PAF) is produced by many types of pre-phlogocytes, platelet and liver, liberated, and exhibits not only strong platelet aggregation activity, but also biological activities in a wide range, which are induced directly or through the liberation of other strong mediators such as thromboxane A.sub.2 and leucotriene. Therefore it is considered that compounds having PAF antagonism are useful for remedies for varieties of allergic diseases, inflammatory diseases, and hyperexcretory diseases, such as asthma, arthritis, and bronchitis. Furthermore, recent studies have revealed that PAF is capable of inducing the reduction of the blood flow volume of coronaory artery. Therefore it is also considered that PAF antagonists will be useful as remedies for angina pectoris.
As PAF antagonists, varieties of compounds such as PAF analogues and benzodiazepine derivatives has been reported.
However, a compound having (a) vasodilating activity based on calcium antagonism and (b) PAF antaognism have not yet been discovered.